Talk:Maze of Mysteries
Turns Please do not edit this section, this is meant for the GM to keep tabs on the turns and the number of meters advanced in each turn. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 17:35, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Important! Please Read! Alright, so this is pretty simple. Everybody has their own section, so you need not worry about edit conflicts at all. Since there's only 5 of you, I'm adding a new rule. Every user is allowed only one of the seven meter choices at any given time. What I mean by this is, if User A chooses 100 meters and posts first in the first turn, before User B gets the chance, User B is not allowed to choose the 100 meter option for the first turn. This means that at any given turn in the tournament, every user will advance a different amount of meters forward and makes things a bit more interesting. When we begin, right now, you will start with your introduction and then underneath your first post, you will put down your first choice for how many meters you wish to advance forward into the island. Your Introduction 100 Meters Then I go, and after I make my post, you will write your response. Now, depending on how many meters you chose, there will be a maximum number of posts you have to make. In the example above, 100 meters was chosen, which is a 3 post maximum. This means you need to finish the obstacle within 3 or less posts. After your final post, you have to put down the number of meters you want to advance next; keeping in mind the rules behind choosing meter selections. This also means it is in your best interest to post as quickly as you can if you want to have first picks at the next turn's advancement options. My Post Your Post My Post Your Post My Post Your Post (3rd Post, meaning you need to have finished by no later than with this post) Your choice of meters in the next advance forward Note, this does not mean you HAVE to do 3 posts for the 100 meters challenge. If you can write a convincing enough post that gets you through it in only 2 posts, or even 1 post, I will allow that as well. Take this as a writing challenge just as much as a roleplaying challenge. Now! Assume you choose 250 meters or the 1000 meters, which means you confront another group in the tournament. How this will be handled is a bit different, and it might sound complicated, so please make sure to pay attention. Let's say, after you choose 100 meters, and you complete that challenge, your next choice is a 250 meters. Now, what this means is that, among the four other participants, User A, who chose the option with the biggest amount of meters (in a case where User B, C, D, and E all chose 100 meters, 50 meters, 500 meters, and 800 meters, User E is the one who chose the biggest amount of meters option) will instead forfeit their choice and instead engage User A in a fight on their section in the RP page. Instead of User E posting on his own section, he will post the first post on User A's section. User E's post, in which his character crosses paths with User A's character User A's post, in which his character responds to the presence of User E's character User E's post User A's post User E's post User A's post User E's post User A's post User E's post User A's post (5 Posts maximum) After all 5 posts have been done, and no clear winner is decided, the GM (me) will make the final call. The winner will advance 250 meters, while the loser will only advance 50 meters forward. This way, even if you lose, you'll still get some ground moving forward. After User E is done on User A's section, he will return to his original section, write down "name advances forward 250 meters." if you won or "name advances forward 50 meters." if you lost. And then you will add on the meter option for the next round. So that's pretty much how this all goes. Any questions, feel free to ask me at any time. Without further adieu, once this message has been posted, the tournament has officially begun. So good luck everybody! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 17:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC)